Domestically in Love
by MissKirstieRAdams
Summary: Formerly called Midnight Comfort. Chapter Eight; Lullaby. "You're gonna make me sing it?" Speed moaned. The younger man nodded. "Emily wants you to."
1. Midnight Comfort

**Okay I know i've been silent for a very long time and i'm really sorry! I know that i have a lot of people waiting for me to update my story 'Christmas With Lt. Wolfe.' I know it is really long over due and now not even in season anymore but i am working on getting the rest of it posted. I know it's no excuse but i've been buried with stuff that's needed doing so i have had no time for FF. **

**Thank you for being so patient with me and this is to make up for the amount of time you have had to wait. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Eric jumped awake as he a smash and a string of curses echo from the kitchen. He glanced at his younger lover who was sleeping peacefully at the side of him before getting up off the bed and padding into the kitchen. He found Speed picking pieces of glass up off the floor while muttering under his breath. The Cuban silently wrapped his arms around his older lover and kissed Tim's temple.<p>

"Leave it. We'll clear it up in the morning. Come back to bed handsome." He whispered softly into his older lover's ear.

"Sorry I woke you." Speed replied; turning around and kissing Eric. "I was thirsty." Eric patted the worktop and Speed hopped up out of the way of the broken glass. Eric fetched the dustpan and brush from the side of the door and swept up the small mess before depositing it in the bin. He poured Tim a new glass of milk from the refrigerator before handing the drink to his older lover. "Thank you." Tim whispered as he took the glass. He took a sip and smiled at Eric.

"Can anyone join in?" Ryan asked as he limped into the kitchen on his crutches. He had broken his ankle two weeks before when he was at a crime scene. He had been working at the top of a hill in the everglades when the dirt had given way sending him falling into a pond below.

"You shouldn't be up and around cachorro." Eric said softly as he placed his hand on Ryan's back offering the younger man some much needed support. Ryan smiled and turned his head towards the Cuban; hissing as his neck brace restricted his movement. He put his hand up to his neck and stumbled forwards as he unconsciously put weight onto his broken ankle. Tim jumped instantly off the counter and the older pair caught their younger lover before he hit the tiled floor. Eric sighed as he helped Speed to lift Ryan up onto the worktop before propping the young man's crutches up against the cupboard.

"Sorry." Ryan said bashfully with a small, boyish smile tugging at his lips.

"You have to be more careful cub." Speed said softly as he placed his hand on Ryan's knee; just above where the blue cast stopped. "You're scaring us; throwing yourself around like this." Eric reached up and stroked Ryan's cheek.

"I know you think we're nagging Ryan but we don't want to see you hurt again that's all. We've had enough visits to the hospital this year for broken bones."

"I'm sorry guys." Ryan whispered; dropping his gaze to the floor. "I don't mean to be clumsy."

"Hey." Tim whispered wrapping his arms around the younger's torso. "We're not angry with you cub. We just worry that's all."

"I know you're wanting to keep us on our toes cachorro but there has to be a safer and less painful way in which to do it." Eric whispered as he kissed Ryan's forehead.

"I'll try to be more careful." The young man whispered.

"That's all we ask cub." Speed whispered as he wrapped his arms tighter around Ryan's torso. "That you try for us okay?" Ryan nodded his head and gave his older lovers a small smile.

"Okay." Eric whispered as he stroked Ryan's cheek. "Now let's go get some rest." To the surprise of the younger man Speed picked Ryan up into his arms and carried him; bridal style into the bedroom. Eric grinned at his lovers' antics before shaking his head and picking Ryan's crutches up. He shut out the kitchen light and within minutes he was snuggled down under the quilts again; between his two boyfriends.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Like? Hate? Please leave me your thoughts by clicking on the review button!<strong>


	2. Coming Home

**Wow i never thought about continuing this until i read the reviews. I do have loads of idea's for this fic... I really should be updating Christmas with Lt. Wolfe... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ryan closed his eyes and inhaled as the scent of home cooking assaulted his nose. It had been the trio's day off but Horatio had asked at least one of them to work after the crime lab had received a double homicide. Ryan had volunteered instantly after he had already taken time off due to his broken ankle which had since healed nicely. It was now apparent that his two lovers had spent their day creating whatever it was that he could now smell. Exhausted; Ryan pulled off his shoes and jacket and padded towards the kitchen with socked feet. He stopped at the doorway and leant up against the frame; taking a minute to process the scene before him. His Cuban lover was wearing a white apron over a green t-shirt and grey jogging pants. His hips were swinging in time to the soft music that was playing over the sound system. Ryan smiled; taking the time to consider how unusually domestic the whole thing looked.<p>

"What are we eating?" He asked softly after a few minutes; entering the kitchen and wrapping his arms around Eric's waist.

"Spicy chicken and rice with homemade pitta bread." Eric replied; turning around and kissing the young man. "Welcome home cub."

"Glad to be finally home for the weekend." Ryan said with a grin. "Where's Timmy?"

"In bed with a headache." Eric replied. "Why don't you go join him? You look exhausted."

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Ryan whispered.

"I'm sure cachorro. Go get some rest and I'll wake you both when tea is finished."

"Thanks handsome." Ryan whispered; kissing his older lover on the cheek before padding out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom. He smiled when he saw his oldest lover; bundled up underneath the quilts. The young man slid carefully into bed; taking care not to wake Speed up in the process. He wrapped his arms around the older man and closed his eyes; falling instantly asleep, revelling in the feeling of his older lover wrapped safely in his arms.

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to know what you think about this chapter. Please Review! xxx (Ideas and prompts are welcomed for this series too!)<strong>


	3. Storms and Showers

**Okay here we are. Chapter three. I am truly amazed that this has been so well recieved! Thank to all of the reviewers! Virtual cookies and muffins to all! I know this is another short chapter but my forth chapter is a long one with the whole team involved!**

* * *

><p>The two men held their lover as the winds howled around the roof outside. The storm had been raging for almost two hours and showed no signs of letting up. It had started as a little light rain then had gone rapidly downhill from there. The trio were huddled together underneath the think mountain of bed sheets with Ryan and Speed holding on to Eric as he shook with fear. The Cuban had been terrified of storms since a young age; caused by an accident in which a tree had fallen through his bedroom roof; narrowly missing him as he slept.<p>

"It's okay handsome." Speed whispered. "We're right here." Eric squeaked as a flash of lightning illuminated the dark bedroom.

"Shh. It's okay Eric." Ryan soothed. "We're not going anywhere."

"I'm scared." Eric whimpered as another clash of thunder caused him to jump.

"We know handsome. But we're right here. Everything is going to be okay." Speed whispered; running his hand through the Cuban's dark hair. "We promise." As quickly as it had arrived the storm passed over and the heavy winds died down. Eric relaxed into the arms of his two lovers and sniffed as Ryan brushed tears away from his cheeks.

"Why don't we all go and take a hot shower yeah?" Ryan whispered; still stoking Eric's cheek with his thumb. Eric nodded and sat up in the middle of the bed.

"Come on then handsome." Speed whispered as he took hold of the Cuban's hand and lead him off of the bed and towards the large bathroom. Eric looked over his shoulder in search of his younger lover. Ryan smiled before slipping his hand into Eric's; offering the older man much needed reassurance.

"Está bien hermoso." Ryan whispered; Spanish rolling off of his tongue; seamlessly. "Estoy aquí." Eric smiled and visibly relaxed at his lover's words. The three men showered and dried off; changing into jogging pants before climbing back into bed.

"Better?" Speed asked softly. Eric nodded before closing his eyes and dozing off in his lovers' embrace; forgetting about the storm. Across town lovers fell asleep in each other's arms; knowing that tomorrow would be another day.

* * *

><p><strong>Click on the big, blue button and win a cookie!<strong>

**Translations: **

**Está bien hermoso. - It's okay handsome.**

**Estoy aquí. - I'm here.**


	4. Party!

**I didn't expect to get this up today. Hopefully it doesn't drag on too much. I had a lot to fit in.**

* * *

><p>Cheers and woops sounded as Ryan did a perfect swan dive off of the top of the diving board before resurfacing at the other end of the large pool.<p>

"I thought Eric was meant to be the team's frogman?" Walter asked. The Cuban growled playfully and Walter started running. Eric chased the older man around the large back yard before giving him a hefty push into the pool. "No fair!" Walter spluttered as he resurfaced.

"Boys play nicely!" Alexx called as she watched the pair dunk each other under the surface. The whole team had gathered in Horatio's back garden to celebrate his birthday and were laughing and drinking in honour of their boss and good friend. Frank shook his head before snaking his arms around Alexx's waist; passing her a glass of soda in the process. "Well thank you Mr. Tripp." The M.E purred; kissing her husband on the cheek.

"Anytime princess." The large Texan replied.

"Get a room!" Speed called from the pool.

"You forgot to say please baby!" Alexx called back.

"Don't make us beg!" Ryan responded.

"Here we are." Calleigh said softly as she placed the tray down at the side of her wife's sun lounger. "Wine for momma Nat, beer for momma Calleigh and milk for baby Archie."

"Thank you princess." Natalia whispered; shifting the small bundle in her arms so that she could feed their son.

"Do you want me to do it so you can go for a swim?" Calleigh whispered.

"It's okay." Natalia replied softly. "Go enjoy yourself."

"Are you sure Nat?"

"Yeah. Go on. I've got this." Calleigh smiled and kissed Natalia before joining the small group that had collected in the pool.

"So I take it the pair of you are enjoying motherhood." Jesse said as he plopped himself down on the edge of Natalia's sun bed. The female grinned and nodded eagerly.

"We're loving every second of it." She whispered.

"Have you picked out a middle name yet?" The male asked; reaching out and smiling when a tiny hand wrapped around his finger.

"Not yet. Cal likes James though."

"Archie James Duquesne Boa Vista." Jesse tested. "It has a ring to it. Bit of a mouthful mind you."

"Happy Birthday Horatio!" Natalia exclaimed as the redhead approached the trio.

"Thank you ma'am." He replied; sitting down on the sun bed next to Jesse. "And how is little Archie today?"

"Hungry apparently." Natalia replied; holding up the empty bottle. "It didn't take you long to polish that off did it?" She said shaking her head. She placed the bottle at the side of her glass of the black tray before shifting her son so that he was leaning onto her shoulder. She rubbed his back and cooed softly when a small burp erupted from his lips.

"So H enjoying your party?" Jesse asked.

"You know what Jesse? It's nice to see everyone together and enjoying themselves for a change." Horatio replied; casting his eyes over the large group of people who had congregated on his back yard.

"When are you planning on telling everyone?" Ryan asked; sitting down opposite the female.

"In a few days we think." Alexx replied. "This is Horatio's day." Ryan nodded.

"Is Frank acting all protective yet?"

"Nope. We resolved that issue when he decided to save me doing the washing. I had to buy Brian new shirts to replace the ones that my darling husband turned pink." Ryan chuckled.

"How did the kids take it?"

"Surprisingly well." Alexx replied. "I think they're just excited though." Ryan nodded again. "Have you talked to Timmy and Eric yet?"

"No."

"Baby." Alexx sighed with a sigh. "We've already had this conversation. It's going to start eating you up."

"I know." Ryan replied. "I'm just scared that's all."

"I know baby. But talk to them." Ryan nodded and kissed Alexx's forehead. "We're so happy for you both." He whispered. "You deserve this so much."

"Thank you baby." Alexx replied. "Now go talk to those husbands of yours." Ryan nodded and walked over to Eric and Tim who were deep in conversation with Frank.

"Timmy, Eric." Ryan whispered. "We need to talk."

* * *

><p><strong>Virtual muffins to everyone who leaves a review!<strong>


	5. Boom!

**I know that this is another short chapter but bear with me...**

* * *

><p>"Ryan what's this all about?" Speed asked as he and Eric followed the young man into Horatio's kitchen. When he didn't get a response the older man reached out and took hold of Ryan's hand; spinning his younger lover around to face him. "Ryan what's going on?" Ryan collapsed against Speed's chest and sobbed into his lover's dress shirt.<p>

"Hey." Eric whispered wrapping his arms around his two lovers. "Cachorro whatever it is that's bothering you, you need to talk to us so that we can make it better."

"It's just Cal and Nat are so happy... Now Frank and Alexx... Hell even Horatio has Kyle." Ryan choked out through his sobs.

"Cub what are you trying to tell us?" Speed whispered; rubbing circles on Ryan's back.

"I want kids." Ryan whimpered; pulling back from Eric and Speed. "But I'm just being silly. I mean we're cops and you two probably aren't ready anyway..."

"Calleigh and Natalia made it work." Eric said softly. "Ryan you should have come to us earlier."

"Yeah Cub." Speed added. "We could have started looking months ago."

"You mean...?"

"Yes cachorro." Eric whispered. "We think it's time our family got a little bigger too." A wide grin spread over the younger man's face and he leapt into Eric's arms.

"Really?" Ryan whispered.

"Yes Ryan." Speed whispered; stroking the young man's cheek.

"Well it looks like you three have sorted everything out." Alexx said from the doorway. Eric put Ryan back down and the trio nodded. "See. I told you everything would work out baby." The female said; hugging Ryan. "So I take it you three are contributing to the baby boom then?"

"Yeah we are." Eric whispered; wrapping his arms around his two lovers. "We just need to decide how many we're having." Ryan and Speed chuckled before kissing Eric's cheeks.

"When you three have finished making out in my kitchen we're cutting the cake." Horatio said as he entered the house and took a knife from the kitchen drawer. The trio blushed and Alexx and Horatio chuckled before leading them back out into the garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Muffins and cookies will be handed out to reviewers!<strong>


	6. Fatherhood

**I thought this would be better set in three different POVs. I know it's a big jump from the party to here but i was eager to get this special moment up. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>xRyanxx<strong>

Ryan nervously looked over at his two husbands as he accepted the small pink bundle. He was trying to concentrate on what the social worker was saying but all thoughts were instantly banished from his head as a pair of hazel eyes opened and locked onto his own. It had taken months of hard work and social visits to get to this point where they were taking home the two month old child and Ryan soon decided that every minute had been worth it.

"Hey Emily." The young man whispered. "I'm your Papi Ryan."

"Mr. Wolfe are you okay?" The social worker asked; placing her hand on Ryan's shoulder. The young man nodded; unable to tear his eyes away from the small child.

* * *

><p><strong>xxEricxx<strong>

Eric wrapped an arm around Ryan's waist before reaching out and stroking the small child's cheek with his other hand. He looked into his daughter's eyes and felt tears start to trickle down his cheeks.

"Hey baby girl." He whispered. "I'm your Daddy Eric." Ryan smiled at his Cuban lover and awkwardly shifted the bundle into his older lover's arms. Eric felt the tears come in hot, salty waves as he held his daughter against his chest. "We're fathers." The Cuban choked out. The social worker nodded and grinned at the shell shocked trio. "We have a child." Eric whispered; looking back down at his daughter. "A beautiful, perfect child."

* * *

><p><strong>xxSpeedxx<strong>

He wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry, he wasn't going to cry... That was the mantra he was playing over and over again in his head. Tears could already be seen running down the cheeks of his two younger lovers but, Timothy Speedle was determined to hold it together. A single tear made its way down his cheek and he quickly wiped it away with his hand.

"Damn it." The male cursed; under his breath.

"What?" Eric asked looking up from their new daughter with joy in his large, brown eyes.

"I wasn't going to cry." Speed whispered. Ryan and Eric grinned and the Cuban handed over the small pink bundle.

"That's it." He whispered. "Go to Papa Tim." Joy exploded in Speed's heart as he gently took the child into his arms. She was perfect in single every way; her large hazel eyes locked on to his brown orbs and his mantra was instantly forgotten. Timothy Speedle cried.

* * *

><p><strong>As always cookies and muffins to all who review!<strong>


	7. Breakroom Baby Showers

**Just a quick one!**

* * *

><p>"Oh my goodness she's adorable!" Calleigh exclaimed as she tickled the small girl's tummy; causing the child to giggle. The proud fathers had brought their daughter to the lab for lunch so that she could meet her extended family. The heavily pregnant Alexx had also joined the group after spending that morning at home on maternity leave. Speed, Ryan and Eric had booked three weeks off to give everything a chance to settle down into a routine. They had all decided that they were going to all work part time; taking alternate weeks off so that at least one of them was with their daughter at all times.<p>

"May I hold her?" Alexx whispered. The trio nodded and Eric set the baby carrier down on the sofa before lifting the baby girl into his arms.

"That's it sweetie." He cooed as he passed the child to Alexx. "Go to nanna."

"What do you mean nanna?" The female exclaimed softly. "More like Auntie thank you very much." The small group chuckled and Alexx felt her heart fill with joy as Emily let out a little giggle. "Hello honey. I'm your Auntie Alexx."

"Hey Horatio!" Ryan greeted as the Lt. entered the break room.

"Good afternoon everyone." The redhead replied as he approached the small group.

"This is your Uncle Horatio Emily." Alexx cooed as she passed the small child to Horatio. The proud fathers chuckled as their daughter stared; wide eyed and open mouthed at the Lt's fiery, red hair.

"She doesn't know what to think H." Jesse said with a chuckle as Horatio awkwardly shifted the young child in his arms.

"Aw we having a baby shower?" Walter asked as he entered the break room.

"Yeah. Nat's around with Alfie somewhere as well." Calleigh replied.

"We should introduce them." Jesse added. "Or is she not dating until she's twenty one Delko?"

"She's not dating ever!" Eric exclaimed shaking his head. "Nobody touches my baby." The small group laughed and Eric lifted Emily out of Horatio's arms. "You're too good for just any guy." Eric whispered; tickling the young girl's tummy.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews = Cookies!<strong>


	8. Lullaby

**Thank you for all of the reviews so far everyone! This is the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>The trio groaned as a baby's cry echoed from the nursery. Three month old Emily had yet to settle into a routine and it was a normal occurrence for the young girl to wake up, crying in the night.<p>

"I've got it." Ryan said softly as he rolled out of his side of the bed. He silently padded out of the bedroom and across the hall into Emily's nursery. He sighed as he lifted the young girl out of her crib. "What's all that noise about hey?" Ryan cooed as he gently bounced her in his arms. "You hungry? Is that what's the matter?" Emily instantly stopped crying and gurgled. "I take that as a yes then." He said with a chuckle. "Let's go and get you something to eat."

"I'll go give him a hand." Speed whispered; rolling out of bed. "I'm off tomorrow." He leant down and gave Eric a kiss before padding out of the bedroom. He stood in the kitchen doorway and smiled as he watched his youngest lover pick up a warm bottle and start feeding their daughter. His smile grew into a wide grin when Ryan started singing in a bid to soothe the restless Emily.

"Hush little baby don't say a word, Papi's gonna show you a hummingbird.  
>And if that hummingbird won't fly, Papi's gonna show you the evening sky.<br>When the night time shadows fall, Papi's gonna hear the crickets call.  
>And as their song drifts from afar, Papi's gonna show you a shooting star.<br>As that star drops out of view, Papi's gonna read a book with you.  
>When that story has been read, Papi's gonna get your warm bedspread.<br>And if that quilt begins to wear, Papi's gonna find your teddy bear.  
>And if that teddy bear won't hug, Papi's gonna catch you a lightening bug.<br>And if that lightening bug won't glow, Papi's gonna find you an old banjo.  
>If that banjo's out of tune, Papi's gonna show you the harvest moon.<br>And while that moon drifts from the sky, Papi's gonna sing you a lullaby."

"Never heard that version before." Speed whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ryan.

"There's another?" Ryan asked; raising his eyebrows.

"You're gonna make me sing it?" Speed moaned. The younger man nodded.

"Emily wants you to." Ryan whispered. Speed sighed and thought for a moment.

"Hush, little baby, don't say a word, Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird.  
>And if that mockingbird don't sing, Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring.<br>And if that diamond ring turns brass, Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass.  
>And if that looking glass gets broke, Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat.<br>And if that billy goat doesn't pull, Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull.  
>And if that cart and bull turns over, Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.<br>And if that dog named Rover won't bark, Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart.  
>And if that horse and cart falls down, well you'll still be the sweetest baby in town."<p>

"Oh _that_ version." Ryan said with a grin.

"You're evil." The older man mumbled. Here I'll take over. You go and get some rest." Ryan smiled and between them the pair managed to get Emily settled in Speed's arms without having to remove the bottle from her mouth.

"Love you." Ryan whispered; standing on his tiptoes and kissing his lover on the cheek.

"Love you too cub." Speed whispered.

"Goodnight cupcake." Ryan whispered; kissing his daughter's forehead. "Be good for Papa."

"Night cub." The older man whispered as Ryan padded towards the bedroom.

"Cub?" Eric asked as Ryan appeared in the doorway.

"Yeah hermoso." Ryan whispered; climbing back into bed and snuggling up to the Cuban.

"Has she settled?"

"Not yet. Timmy's feeding her." Eric smiled and placed a kiss on the top of Ryan's head.

"Love you." He whispered.

"Love you too." Ryan replied before yawning.

"Goodnight cub."

"Goodnight Eric."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think! Prompts and Ideas would also be welcomed for this Fic so if you have a special moment you would like to see then tell me in a review and i'll get it up as quick as i can!<strong>


End file.
